Just Say It!
by LazyPuppy
Summary: He thought it would be fun just to poke fun at her. What he didn't expect was all that fun leading up to something more. She was, after all, only his friend. One-Shot Billy/OC


I own nothing except Roxie

**

* * *

**Billy sat on the soft bed with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. The girl in front of him was glaring at him, and had her arms crossed. They had been staring at each other for about five minutes. Neither one wanted to look elsewhere. After a few more moments, she sighed, and pouted.

"Do I really have a big forehead?" She asked, looking at him with innocent grey eyes.

"Course not Roxie." Billy snorted. "Just a big nose."

Roxie gaped at him, and then slugged him on the arm. She pouted once more, and then turned away from him so that only her back was facing him. Roxie smirked when she heard him groan lowly, but she didn't turn back to face him. She wouldn't face him…at least not until he apologized, which was going to be a bit hard considering that fact that he never apologized.

"What the hell Rox?" Billy rubbed his now sore arm. He frowned when he saw that she had turned away from him. "Come on Roxie, you know I was just joking." No response. "Roxie, please." Still no response. "You're my best friend." He smiled, though she couldn't see it.

Roxie was silently laughing. She wouldn't face him until he said the words 'I'm sorry.' She squeaked a little when she felt him pull her back against him. She tried to wiggle away from him, but it was no use, he captured her.

"Roxie, look at me." Billy whined as he took a sip of his beer.

If any of the guys saw him acting the way he was right now, there was no way that he could escape being made fun of. Thank goodness for curtains, and thank goodness that none of them knew about Roxie, except for Charlie that is. But of course, Charlie wouldn't tell anyone about Roxie. Charlie was just as close as a friend to her as he was. None of the guys needed to know about her. Billy wanted to have his own little secrets, and Roxie was one of them.

Roxie said nothing, but a small smiled etched onto her lips as she felt his chin on the crook of her neck. Roxie gulped a little as she felt her heart beat start to beat a bit quicker.

"Roxie." He repeated over and over again.

"I'm not looking at you until you say sorry about me having a big nose." She finally stated after getting fed up with his constant badgering.

"I am not saying sorry." Billy replied defiantly as he finished his beer, and threw the bottle onto the floor.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yea you will."

"No I won't."

"Well then, if you won't then you can get out of my house." Roxie gestured towards the door, still not looking at him.

Billy snorted, and leaned on her back while his arms wrapped themselves more tightly around her torso. He placed his chin on her shoulder, and he felt her trying to nudge him off. He never noticed the blush that had risen to her face.

"I'm not leaving, I know you don't want me to leave, and besides that, if I remember correctly, you are ticklish around your stomach right?"

Roxie's eyes widened and she tried to get away from him, but stopped struggling when she felt her laughter echoing throughout the room. She felt Billy move, and then she fell back onto the bed while Billy was now in front of her. The tickling stopped after a few moments, but Roxie's laughter was still heard for a minute or two. At least all that laughter made her face even more red, she knew that her blush wouldn't have gone away that quickly.

The younger of the two smiled, and then softly punched Billy's arm.

"You still need to say sorry." She stated.

Billy groaned, and looked in disbelief at Roxie. He frowned when he saw the determined look in her stormy sterling grey eyes. He decided to just humor her for a while.

"Fine, you don't have a big nose, and I'm…still wondering how you can have such a loud voice for a short person." He smirked at the annoyed, yet humored, expression on Roxie's face.

"You are such an ass." Roxie declared with a teasing smile on her face.

"I know." Billy replied.

Roxie shook her head.

"But you know, if I have such a loud voice, then I guess I have to say this." Roxie stated dramatically. "You have such an oddly shaped ass."

She grinned at the shocked expression on Billy's face. Roxie laughed as Billy struggled to string a sentence together.

"I do not!" He exclaimed.

Roxie held her sides as even more laughter erupted.

"Oh don't deny it, you know you do. I mean, when most people bend over, their ass crack doesn't show, but you know, yours does." She had a teasing look glinting in her eyes.

Billy gave her a playful glare before shaking his head.

"If I have an oddly shaped ass, then why is it that you're always staring at it?"

Roxie tilted her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't stare at any asses. I stare into the person's eyes…unlike you."

"What?" Billy laughed. "I look in people's eyes."

"Yea sure." Roxie grinned. "Anyways, go get me another beer will yea."

Billy raised an eyebrow as he watched her wave him off.

"Ugh, I think you're mistaken Rox, I'm the guest and you're the host. So I think you should go get them."

"You never said sorry, so you go get them." Roxie stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Billy shook his head, and then tackled her. He smiled as he started to tickle her again. Billy looked down at her as she squirmed underneath him. He continued to move his fingers all around her stomach, but his eyes kept to her face. The older of the two never realized how beautiful she was until this moment. He had always thought of her as just a friend, maybe a little sister even, but right now, all those feelings of just friendship suddenly seemed to disappear.

He stopped moving his fingers, and he listened as her laughter started to deteriorate. Billy felt his heart beating quicker, and he felt as if a bundle of nerves were jumping around in his stomach. He licked his now dried lips and breathed deeply. Until now, he had noticed how tempting her lips were, how her eyes seemed to always sparkle with curiosity, or how a single touch from her could send goose-bumps throughout his body.

"Billy?" He heard her question as she looked up at him. He had yet said a thing, and hadn't even moved.

Billy looked down at her, and saw her lick her lips. He needed to kiss those tempting lips. His own curiosity needed to be satisfied.

"Bill-" Roxie was cut off when Billy had pressed his lips against hers.

Roxie had never felt her nerves bursting like were right now, she had never felt her heart beat any harder, and she had definitely never felt shocked in her life. After a few seconds, she weaved her fingers through Billy's dark colored hair, and kissed back. Roxie felt his fingers entwining themselves in her dark auburn hair. The kiss felt so surreal, Roxie wondered if she was imagining it.

After a few minutes, they finally pulled away. The two looked at each other in silence before Roxie finally came back to reality.

"Why? What? Ugh?" She really had no idea what to say.

Billy laughed softly.

"I had to know."

"Know what?"

"Know what it felt like to kiss you."

Roxie stared up at him.

"And?"

"I like it…a lot."

Billy watched as Roxie grinned, and then felt himself being pulled down. He grinned as his lips met Roxie's once more. The two were so caught up into the kiss that they never noticed the door opening.

"Hey Rox, I told ya he'd come to his senses." A voice stated.

Billy let out a yelp as he was suddenly pushed off, and onto the floor. He shook his head, and heard Charlie's laughter. He turned to glare at his friend, and then glare at Roxie.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I was a bit surprised." Roxie turned to look at Charlie. "I guess I owe you five dollars."

"What?" Billy was now utterly confused.

"She thought that you would never feel the same way as her, so we made a bet." Charlie shrugged.

"But it's a win-win situation." Roxie smiled as she leaned down to hug Billy.

"Yea." Billy wasn't going to be mad. He had Roxie now.

"You still need to say sorry about my loud voice." Roxie stated after a few moments.

"Roxie!" Billy groaned.

He should've known that she wouldn't let that go.

* * *

This could've been better, but it's satisfying.

Review please?


End file.
